As is known, a tanker for transporting granular or powdery material comprises a barrel-shaped container, fitted to the chassis of the motor vehicle. The container contains a certain quantity of granular or powdery material and compressed air generated by a compressor, which is frequently located on-board the transport means. After establishing the pneumatic connection between the barrel of the tanker and the silo, by means of the above-mentioned pneumatic circuit, the compressed air pushes the granular or powdery product towards the silo.
Apart from the problems related to filtering the compressed air coming out of the silo, systems of this type also involve a further problem tied to the fact that a significant amount of the energy used to transfer the material from the tanker to the silo is dissipated in that the mix entering the silo is normally characterised by kinetic energy in excess of that necessary merely to transport the material. Such excess energy is dissipated, on the one hand, in the form of vortices and swirling of the material inside the silo while, on the other, the energy is lost when the transport gas is discharged into the external environment.